headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
William Bludworth
| aliases = | continuity = Final Destination | image = | notability = | type = Coroner (formerly) Mortician | gender = | base of operations = New York | known relatives = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Final Destination | final appearance = Final Destination 5 | actor = Tony Todd }} William Bludworth is a fictional character and one of the supporting characters from the Final Destination film series. Played by actor Tony Todd, he first appeared in the 2000 film Final Destination. Todd later reprised his role as Bludworth in 2003 for Final Destination 2 and in 2011 for Final Destination 5. A mortician seemingly fascinated with death, he is often seeked out by the disaster survivors in his three appearances where he gives them very cryptic advice on how to cheat Death and survive. Overview Final Destination Final Destination 2 Final Destination 5 Bludworth speaks to Sam Walton at the memorial for those killed during the North Bay Bridge Collapse, telling them that death doesn't like to be cheated and to be careful. Sam spots Bludworth at the crime scenes for both of his friends Candice Hooper and Isaac Palmer, and he tells Sam, Peter Friedkin, Nathan Sears and Molly Harper that they can cross themselves off Death's list for now if they kill someone that was never meant to die on the bridge and take away their remaining lifespan. He is also revealed to be a coroner and admits that he doesn't make the rules, he's just there to clean up after the game is over. Notes & Trivia * * William Bludworth is notably the only other character besides Clear Rivers to appear physically in multiple films and also has the most appearances out of any character, appearing in three of the five films. * William Bludworth is played by veteran horror actor Tony Todd who is best known for his role as Daniel Robitaille in the Candyman franchise. *While not physically appearing in the film, Todd has a cameo appearance as the voice of the Devil on the Devil's Flight rollercoaster and the subway announcer during Wendy Christensen's second premonition in Final Destination 3. *Oddly enough, despite his knowledge and fascination with death and giving the disaster survivors in the series advice on how to defeat Death, his advice has never worked and always results in every survivor eventually dying (intervening in Death's new design, only new life can defeat death, killing someone will take their lifespan and cross the killer off Death's list). **It is speculated that Bludworth is Death himself or an associate of Death, due to his aforementioned knowledge of death and the poor advice he gives the survivors. He also makes a comment in Final Destination 5 mentioning that he doesn't make the rules, he's just there to clean up the mess when the game is over. Appearances * Final Destination (full appearance) * Final Destination 2 (full appearance) * Final Destination 5 (full appearance) See also External Links * * William Bludworth at Wikipedia * William Bludworth at the Final Destination Wiki References ---- Category:Tony Todd/Characters Category:Coroners Category:Morticians